Hey Angel
by Redvelvetunicorns
Summary: Daryl visits Carol in the infirmary whilst she is on some pretty strong pain medication.
1. Chapter 1

He was going to kill Morgan when he got his hands on him. How could he justify body slamming a woman with half his strength onto a concrete floor? And all to save the fucking wolf! Daryl had lost his mind when he returned to Alexandria and found out she was hurt, but when he found out how she had been hurt his worry had turned into rage. He had been hunting down Morgan for hours now but he must have been cowering away somewhere, with good reason too. Daryl was storming down one of the streets of Alexandria when he was torn from his mission by Denise shouting his name.

"Hey Doc, she alright?" His face was plagued with concern.

"Yeah she's fine, she's just asking for you. I told her you were probably busy fixing stuff up out here but she's being pretty insistent. Won't let me take care of her anymore."

Daryl chuckled, he knew how stubborn Carol could be when something was on her mind. "Alright, I'll go sit with her for a while."

"I should probably warn you, those meds I've given her, some pretty strong shit. She's high as a kite right now."

He couldn't wait to see this, nodding a thanks to Denise and making his way over to the infirmary. He peeked his head around the door to find her laying on one of the hospital beds, singing some incoherent tune to herself and bopping her head to the beat. Daryl tried to stifle a laugh and close the door behind him as silently as possible but she still heard him, her head snapping up to meet his gaze.

A huge lazy grin slowly spread across her face. "Heeeey Angel," she drawled.

"Angel?"

"Yeah. You're my angel."

He blinked at her unsure how to respond as he shuffled his way over to her bedside. She could see the cogs turning in his head trying to figure out where this new nickname came from.

"Your vest," she lifted her arm to run her fingers down one side of the smooth leather. "You have wings. You've always been my angel."

He grabbed hold of her wandering wrist as she reached the bottom of the vest showing no signs of stopping there.

"Alright fine," he grunted. "That means ya gotta let me take care of you though. No fussin'"

The wide grin broke out across her features again. "Mmmm you gonna take good care of me?" She purred.

"Stop."

"I had a dream about you earlier. Do you wanna know what we did?"

He had a pretty good idea what kinda thing she was about to say. "Nah think that's maybe something ya should keep ta ya self."

She sighed and pouted dramatically, he walked over to the sink in the far corner of the room to get her a glass of water and she couldn't stop her gaze from roaming over his beautiful figure, ogling him from head to toe. He turned around to find her stare fixed on the lower regions of his body, her mouth practically hanging open. His chuckle broke her trance and suddenly she was beaming again, he loved her smile. She crooked her index finger at him and motioned for him to come closer to her, he noted that she was putting on her best seductive gaze, her state of intoxication making everything slightly over the top. He walked back over to her bedside unable to stop the amused smirk forming on his lips.

As he reached her side another mischievous giggle escaped her, "See I made you come with just my finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand!"

"Jesus Christ Carol!" Daryl felt the heat rush to his face at her words, his dick twitching involuntarily at the thought of her soft hands wrapped around him. She started laughing again as she caught the flush in his cheeks.

"I'm easy but it looks like you're hard."

"Stop," he chuckled.

"Do you know what'd look good on you? Me."

"Stop." He took a seat on the chair next to the bed.

"Do you believe in karma? Cause I know some good karma sutra positions."

"Stoooop," he was still smiling but now he had his head in his hands, hiding his crimson face from her view.

She stared at him with a lazy smile on her face. "You're so adorable when you're flustered."

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, locking their gaze for several moments. All the playfulness was gone from her features now, leaving nothing but a look of lust and adoration in its wake.

"Pretty romantic," she spoke lowly, "Wanna screw around?"

"Ya already used that one remember."

"I know. Maybe I just really want you to take me up on it."

I held her stare once more, her look told him she was completely serious. He scoffed and started picking at the skin on the side of his thumbnail, a nervous habit he couldn't seem to shake.

"Ask me again tomorrow. We'll talk about it." He didn't expect her to remember this tomorrow, but if they ever did anything he wanted her to be in the right state of mind. He wanted her as bad as she wanted him right now, but he wouldn't bring this up unless she did first, wanting to spare her any embarrassment in case this was entirely a side effect from the drugs.

He got up to leave telling her she needed to sleep this off but she grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the bed, almost making him topple down next to her.

"Please stay with me. I feel safe with you." She was tugging him closer to her but he gently pulled her hands off him, keeping them clasped in his as he reclaimed his seat next to the bed.

She was pouting again but ultimately decided to accept this was the best she was getting tonight. "Promise me you'll still be there when I wake up?"

"I promise, get some rest. G'night sweetheart," he gently pressed his lips to her pale knuckles still gripping onto his hands.

The corners of her mouth twitched up in a sleepy smirk, "Goodnight angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Carol was woken by the sound of soft snores filling the room, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light filtering in through the blinds of the infirmary. She turned her head to seek out the source of the noise and found Daryl, sprawled out in what looked like a very uncomfortable position across the tiny chair next to her bed.

She couldn't help but smile as she took in his sleeping form, his beautiful face free of his usual scowl, no trace of the stress and troubles that came with surviving in this world, he looked so much younger. His arm was outstretched towards her as if he had fallen asleep clasping her hand. She reached out and took his fingers in hers, gently caressing his knuckles with the pad of her thumb, he stirred slightly but remained unconscious.

She wondered for a moment what he was doing there but it didn't take long for memories of the night before to come screaming back to her. She was so embarrassed, she enjoyed teasing him every now and again but she knew last night she went overboard, hell she tried to pull him into the bed with her! And yet here he was, spending the night crammed into this little chair just because she wanted him close.

Squeezing his hand gently she tried to wake him causing him to jump and almost roll out of his seat, with quick reflexes he was able to steady himself before he fell. He gazed around the room taking him a moment to realise where he was, rubbing his tired eyes adorably he focused on Carol.

"Hey," his voice was deep and sexy, still rough with sleep.

"Hey," she was smiling brightly at him.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Umm, a little sore." She tried to sit upright, wincing as her back flared with pain. He immediately rushed to her side.

"Hey hey take it easy ya gonna make it worse if ya don't rest." He hesitantly ran his fingers across the exposed skin of her lower back, not missing the goosebumps breaking out there at his touch, he gently nudged the hem of her shirt. "Can I?"

She nodded and allowed him to lift her shirt up, he examined the blotchy purple bruises along her spine, his anger at Morgan immediately returning.

"Son of a bitch," he snarled, she watched him step back and start pacing, he fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to keep his temper under control.

She shifted again so her feet were dangling of the side of the bed, the pain she was in evident in her features.

"Don't stand up I'll get your meds, do ya know where Denise put 'em?"

"Oh it's okay I don't really want them."

"Carol ya gotta take 'em. Don't want ya hurtin' no more, ya can't even move."

"I will take them I promise, just later. I wanna spend just a little while not completely doped up. I'm gonna ask Denise if she has something else when I see her."

"Yeah you were pretty out of it last night," he chuckled to himself as he remembered her antics.

"I know. Thanks for taking care of me… Angel"

He stopped and stared at her use of his new nickname. "Ya remember?"

She nodded slowly, wondering if he was going to bring up any of the things she had said.

"The nicknames not stickin' is it?"

Her face lit up as she giggled at his question, "I like it, it's very fitting. Suits you. You've watched over me ever since the farm. You might act all rough and tough but underneath you're really an angel."

He scoffed at her explanation, "Better than Pookie I suppose," he muttered, earning another soft giggle from her.

They were quiet for a while, comfortably studying each other in silence. He took his place back in the chair, stretching out his muscles, aching from the position he had slept in. She snagged her lower lip between her teeth as her eyes raked down his body, he was stretching his arms above his head now, causing his shirt to ride up flashing the bare skin of his stomach, her eyes followed the faint trail of hair from his belly button to where it disappeared below his trousers, all sorts of naughty images surfacing in her mind.

She thought about what he had said, she was sure he was just being friendly and trying to stop her from sexually harassing him. But what if he wasn't? What if he really meant that they could consider this step forward in their relationship?

"Wanna screw around?" She blurted out, unable to stop herself.

"Huh?"

"You said to ask you again today."

"Carol, you can't even sit up properly. Don't think you're in any shape to be screwin' around."

"You said we'd talk about it."

"'Kay, so let's talk." He prayed to god that his voice didn't give away how nervous he was, he hadn't been prepared to have this conversation, convinced she wouldn't remember anything from the previous night.

"Do you miss sex?" She asked

He started picking at the skin on the inside of his thumb again, just as he had the night before. "Nah not really. Didn't do it much anyway. You?"

She thought carefully about her answer. "No. I don't miss what I had before. Sex with Ed was never a really enjoyable experience. He's the only person I've ever been with you know? We married pretty much straight outta high school, he was my first. It always had to be about him, he never cared if I got off which I never did, not once. It never lasted more than a few minutes at least."

Daryl listened her dumbfounded, that asshole had been with her since high school and had never given her an orgasm. He would be lying if he said he had cared about the pleasure of all the women that he had slept with but that was different, they were meaningless one night stands. This was _Carol._ If he had been blessed enough to have had her as his wife, he would've spent every night on his knees between her legs worshipping her. She deserved no less. That piece of shit didn't appreciate how goddamn lucky he was.

"I've always wondered though," she continued, "What it would be like with another man. Even before all this when he was still alive, I used to feel guilty about it but now I know that I deserved better. I've missed out on so much in my life. I've always wondered what it would be like to be with a man that didn't just use me for my body. What it would feel like to be held by a man that was big and strong, but gentle. Someone who took their time to explore my needs and not just their own. I wanted a man that looked at me like with love in his eyes, that would never even dream of hurting me." _A man like Daryl._

It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex with her, he more than wanted to. She was all he thought about anymore, all he dreamt about, every dirty fantasy he could think of centred around her. But he was extremely awkward when it came to this and after all those things she had just confessed he was terrified of disappointing her.

She watched him have some sort of internal conflict with himself, worrying that maybe she had said too much and come off as desperate. She knew that Daryl was the only person that could give her what she wanted, she had meant what she said the night before, she felt safe with him. She trusted him with her life, and her body.

"If you pick at that nail any harder you're gonna make it bleed," he locked eyes with her as she broke his concentration. He noted that she didn't look as confident as she had when she started her speech, her eyes starting to betray own nervousness that grew with every passing moment of silence. It was then that he knew what he had to do, he wanted to give her everything she had ever desired.

Raising slowly from his seated position he approached her until he was standing between her parted legs. Both of their breaths now mingling and heart rates elevated at the proximity. He tilted his head to lightly skim his nose up and down the length of hers, her eyes fluttering closed at the small action.

This time it was him who spoke, his voice so low it would have been inaudible had his lips not been pressed to her ear, "Wanna screw around?"

She pulled back with wide eyes, her stomach doing somersaults as she processed what he was asking. "For real?"

"Mhmm," he bit his lip and ducked his head in a nod. "Only when ya better though."

She pouted and he huffed out a laugh, the action reminding him of the previous night. "Wouldn't dream of hurtin' ya," he whispered.

Her pout broke into a huge grin as she pulled his face to hers and planted her lips on his in a firm kiss. He responded instantly moving his mouth against hers, groaning when she ran her tongue along his bottom lip seeking entrance. He countered her movements and soon they were lost in a heated make out session. It was clumsy and awkward but perfect all at once.

They needed to end the kiss before things went too far, Daryl could feel his arousal throbbing against his jeans and Carol had hissed in pain more than once when she had instinctively tried to grind her hips into his. She knew it was time to take her meds again, admitting defeat as she got Daryl to fetch them for her.

He handed them over to her with a glass of water and helped her settle on her back in the bed, when she was somewhat comfortable he resumed his place beside her in the chair.

"You don't have to stay here with me, doesn't Rick have plans for you today?"

"Probably. Doesn't matter though, I'm the only one that knows how to look after your doped up ass," he teased.

She laughed that musical laugh he loved so much. She decided to do whatever she was told from that point onwards, desperate to be on the mend so they could make good on their deal to finally screw around. She was frustrated that she couldn't take him then and there right in the middle of the infirmary, but the promise of everything she had been dreaming of was enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3

_So this has now turned into four parts instead of three, smut will be in the next one I promise._

 _It was supposed to be with this one but I have deleted and rewritten it countless times now and I just wasn't feeling it, my smut brain must be a little off I don't know._

 _I didn't want to just give you all garbage so I've decided to post what I had already and come back to it, sorry!_

 _Anyway there is a big time jump between chapter 2 and this one, it's set in New Best Friends._

 _As always I'd love to hear what you think :)_

Never in their lives had they felt more content than they did at this moment. Sat in front of the softly glowing fire, the room completely dark with the exception of a few candles, his arms wrapped around her shoulders pressing her gently into his side. She curled herself into him chasing more of the heat his body was radiating. They had been through so much in the passing months, things had been going smoothly for them for a while, and then Negan happened.

She had chosen to leave her family behind, something she had been considering for a long long time. Eventually it had gotten too much for her, she didn't want any more blood on her hands. The screams of the saviours she had burned alive in that kill room still haunted her every night, she didn't want to be that person anymore. She knew that if anyone tried to hurt her family she wouldn't be able to stop herself, and god help anyone who tried to hurt _him._

Things had gotten a little awkward between them since their talk that morning in the infirmary. Carol's back had taken its time to heal, it was weeks before the bruising had subsided and her ability to move had returned to normal but when it had she was itching to make good on their deal, she just didn't know how to bring it up again. She had attempted to make so many moves on him already and she was starting to worry this wasn't what he really wanted. Sure he was an awkward person but he hadn't even kissed her again since that morning. She promised herself that she would allow him to initiate it when he felt ready, but that moment never came.

Daryl had spent the weeks since their talk a nervous wreck. Every time they were together his mind raced with thoughts of what he had promised her. The more time that passed the more he had been talking himself out of it, he loved her more than anything but her words echoed in his mind and he was terrified he wouldn't be able to give her what she deserved. Then not long later the whole shit storm with Negan began, and then she was gone. _He hadn't even known_. Not until a couple of days ago when he had escaped The Sanctuary and reunited with his family. The night that she left had been the day that Denise had died, his head was plagued with nothing but anger and thoughts of revenge. He had stormed out of Alexandria without speaking to anyone that morning, dead set on finding Dwight and putting an arrow through his head.

He had noticed her absence from Negan's line up, couldn't remember a time he had been more grateful, relieved that she didn't have to live the horrors of that night. If it had been her that ended up victim to Lucille as a result of his outburst he wouldn't have been able to live with himself. He had also noticed that she was missing the day he had been paraded around Alexandria, he so desperately wanted to ask someone where she was but he wasn't prepared to have another person he loved die because of his disobedience. So he had kept silent, praying with every fibre of his being that she was just out on a supply run or helping out at Hilltop, every moment alone in that god awful cell after that day was spent thinking about where she was.

When he found out the truth he had mixed emotions, he was so thankful she was alive but couldn't understand why she had left. How could he not have noticed there was anything wrong with her during the days before her departure? But he had found her, and now here they were basking in the warmth and comfort being with each other again had brung.

He had vowed to never leave her again. He meant every word he had said to Richard earlier that day, he would kill for her, he would die for her, he would tear the whole world to the ground for her if he had to. He wanted to worship her the way she deserved but he was scared he would be a disappointment, he knew this moment was something she had wanted for while. It had been so long since he had even let himself think about sex he doubted he would last more than a few minutes.

She felt his whole body tensing up around her and glanced a peek at his face, his eyes were fixed on a spot in the corner of the room, his brow furrowed completely lost in his thoughts. Slowly trying not to startle him she lifted her arm to gently brush the back of her hand across his striking cheekbone. He jumped a little at the contact but quickly recovered, turning to press a kiss to palm of her hand.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked curiously.

"Us," he replied. "What this is."

"I think we both know what this is," she said with a sincerity that made his chest swell. "I love you so much Daryl Dixon, so so much."

His emotions were soaring high as he met her glassy blue eyes. He did know what this was. He felt exactly the same. He let out a long shaky sigh as he wrapped his head around it all, nodding his head in agreement with her. "I love ya too. Really do."

Her whole face lit up brightly at his words, her beautiful smile sending a rush of butterflies to his stomach. "I want you, I want everything with you."

He cupped her cheek in his large palm and leaned down to press his lips against hers in a series of tender kiss. She turned her body to face him head on, boldly swinging her leg over to straddle his waist. This time they kissed he was brave enough to drag his tongue across her lower lip seeking access which she quickly granted. It was slow and loving, taking the time to explore one another's mouths with heated movements.

Her hands which had been fisted in his tangled hair began to head south, it was only when she smoothed her palms down the heaving muscles of his chest that she realised something was missing. He wasn't wearing his vest, it occurred to her that he wasn't wearing it when he arrived either. He usually never took the thing off.

"Where are your wings?"

"Bastard took it. The one from the forest that took all my shit, same one that killed Denise." He didn't want her to know _how_ it had been taken, stripped from him with the rest of his clothes as he was thrown into that nightmare of a cell. "Was part of the deal we made with 'em"

A stab of anger flashed through her system as she thought of someone else wearing something that meant so much to him. They'd get it back for him, somehow, eventually.

"Don't worry, you're still my angel," she whispered, caressing his cheek with her thumb and moving the stray strands of hair hiding his tired eyes.

All it took was those words and he was right back in the infirmary all those months ago. The tension was thick in the air as they locked gazes once more, they were both thinking the same thing and they knew it. Their faces were less than an inch apart, heavy breaths mingling as she tilted her nose to brush lightly against his, encouraging him to make a move.

"Wanna screw around?" He mumbled after a few hesitant moments.

 _Finally,_ she had waited so long to hear those words again. She wasted no time in reclaiming his lips with her own only this time with more force, just desperate to feel him. They tasted each other hungrily, her hands finding purchase in his hair again, lust coursing through her veins as she grazed her nails across his scalp emitting low growl from deep in his chest. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever heard, she couldn't wait to hear what his moans sounded like.

His hands had made their way under the hem of her shirt, his fingers tracing dizzying patterns across the expanse of her back sending shivers down her spine, his touch set her skin on fire. Very aware of the prominent hardness pushing against her core she gave her hips an experimental roll, delighted in the way he gasped into her mouth. He wanted her, he really wanted her and there was no way this time that she could convince herself that he didn't, she could feel the evidence. Unable to wait any longer she broke away from him panting and pulled his sleeve until they were both standing, she interlocked their fingers and tugged him through to the small bedroom in the back of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

He braced his weight on his arms as he lay above her, resting in the crook of her parted thighs. He shivered under her touch as she traced feather light patterns across his bare chest enjoying the feel of his toned muscles under the pads of her fingers. She closed the slight gap between them to pepper kisses from one side of his collarbones to the other, very gently pressing her lips to the bandage that was covering the bullet wound in his right shoulder.

She looked up at him to nudge her forehead against his, locking eyes with her he was overwhelmed by the pure amount of love he saw there. It wasn't something that was familiar to him and he was sure she could hear his heart hammering in his chest. Not wanting to waste another second with her he chased her lips with his own, savouring the taste of her tongue as it glided against his. He didn't know how long they stayed like that, just tangled with each other, everything about the moment felt so right.

They had shed their clothing as they had stumbled over to the bed, the only thing separating them now was the thin fabric of their underwear. He had started to rock his hips with hers in a steady rhythm and her body had reacted immediately to feeling of his erection rubbing against her so perfectly. She combed her fingers through the tangled locks at the back of his neck and reluctantly pulled his lips from hers. She studied his beautiful face, ever so gently tracing the pad of her finger across his features, he took the opportunity to kiss it lightly as she ghosted it across his kiss swollen lips.

"Are you sure you want this?" She needed to make sure one final time, it was such a huge step for both of them. She watched as the corners of his mouth lifted upwards in an adoring smile.

"Mhm," he nodded in confirmation, she was the one thing in his whole life he had always been sure of. He let his gaze wander down to her bare chest which was rising and falling with her heavy breaths, he dipped his head to the valley between her breasts to pepper a trail of wet open mouthed kisses against her soft skin. His hand skimmed up the curve of her waist and palmed one of her stiff peaks, the softness of her flesh and the hardness of her nipple against his palm making him growl into her chest. Without another thought he covered the other one with his lips, sucking with enough force for her to grab onto his hair, her fingers knotting into the messy mane.

He continued his ministrations until she was purring under his touch, the encouraging sounds building up his confidence. He kissed and sucked while he toyed with her other nipple, pinching and rolling it between his thumb and his forefinger. He was getting painfully hard now, every soft exhalation, every whimper that escaped her lips, the delicious scraping of her nails across his scalp, it was all sending jolts of desire straight to his dick. He playfully released her nipple with a wet pop and made his way back up her neck and stopped to nip on the sensitive spot just below her ear. His slight shift upwards had positioned him so that his need was pressing right to her centre again, unable to wait any longer she hooked her feet into the waistband of his boxers trying desperately to shuffle them down over his ass. Her urgency had him chuckling lowly next to her ear.

"Ya ready?" He growled, she responded by rapidly nodding her head.

"Yeah," she breathed barely audible.

He lifted his weight off her and sat up on his knees. He finished her failed attempt at removing his underwear, pushing them down from his hips in one smooth motion, his erection springing free. Carol's mouth dropped slightly at the sight of him, thick and standing proud. He was a lot bigger than Ed had been and she wondered if their union would be a little difficult. He broke her trance by running his calloused hands up the length of her long pale legs, curling his fingers underneath her panties he waited for her approval. Once she had lifted her hips in encouragement he dragged them down slowly to reveal the most intimate part of her, already glistening with the wetness of her arousal.

His mind was racing at the sight of her, every dirty thought and dream he had ever had rushing to the front of his mind, except what he thought was once unattainable was now laying in front of him with her legs spread waiting for him to get his shit together and climb back over her. But then he thought back to that morning in the hospital, all of her confessions and how he had vowed to give her everything she had ever wanted.

He removed himself from between her legs and manoeuvred himself so he was lying on his back next her. He didn't miss the way her face dropped in disappointment and she was suddenly sat upright with a questioning look on her face.

"Get on top o' me, this is all about you sweetheart," he reassured her. She was smiling at him but he noted the hesitation behind her eyes.

"I've never done it that way before."

"S'ok. Just do what feels right, you control the whole thing."

He wound his fingers with hers in encouragement and gently tugged her until she was straddling his hips. Her nerves weren't there for long, all she had to do was keep looking at his face and any self doubts she had just melted away. This was Daryl, he was nothing like her ex husband, anything she did he would always support her, boost her, praise her. He was her comfort zone. Using the hand that wasn't locked with his she reached behind her to ghost her fingers along the underside of his cock caressing the velvety skin. She watched his reactions to her touch in awe, his strong jaw clenched, eyes squeezed shut, unable to hold back his soft grunts. She grasped his full length in her palm and he instinctively bucked his hips into her touch, she gasped as the warm, heavy weight of him grazed against her small palms and she couldn't wait to feel the sensation along her walls.

She guided him towards her opening, rubbing the swollen head of his cock along her folds to gather the moisture there. He waited patiently as she held him there a few moments preparing herself, his rough palms massaging her thighs comfortingly. When she was ready she slowly began to sink onto him, her breath caught in her throat at the feel of him stretching her. There was a little pain but she had expected it, it had been a long long time and he was bigger than what she was used to. She stilled herself once he was as far in as he would go, taking deep breaths as she gave her body time to adjust.

"I just need a moment," she explained shakily.

"Take as long as ya need, no rush," his voice was strained as she was convinced it was taking every ounce of his will power to not start thrusting into her.

She experimentally started to circle her hips very slowly, torturously slow, Daryl's grip on her thighs becoming firmer as he fought to keep his self control. After the pain subsided she became bolder with her moves, her hands finding purchase on his broad shoulders, mindful not to press onto his wound, she thrust her hips forward a little harder.

"Ugh fuck," Daryl muttered under his breath, she was so warm and wet and tight and the sensations were driving him crazy, he knew he wouldn't be able to last long enough to get her there. One of his hands glided up her body to play with her breast while he positioned the other between her legs so that each time she rocked forward his thumb was brushing her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Carol arched into his touch, her hips writhing against his more erratically now, each time her clit came in contact with his thumb she clenched her pussy harder around him. She watched his face and knew he was already dangerously close to the edge. It didn't surprise her, she knew it had been a long time for him too. As much as she ached for the sweet feeling of release she knew it would take more time and every tense muscle in Daryl's body and the heavenly moans that he was struggling to stifle told her it probably wouldn't happen tonight. She didn't mind too much, there would be plenty of other times after this one.

Now focusing all of her energy on getting him there she ground her hips against his mercilessly, leaning over to suck on his clavicle she gently grazed her teeth across the sensitive flesh there making him squirm. His hands abruptly shot out to grab her hips and he tried to still her movements.

"I'm… Stop I'm gonna…" he pleaded but it was too late, his hips thrust a few more times before coming to a halt, his whole body shook as she coaxed from him one of the strongest orgasms he'd ever experienced in his life. She felt him spill his release inside her and leaned forward to press her forehead against his, soothing him through it.

"M'sorry. M'sorry." His voice was cracking and he shook his head softly against hers and pulled out of her.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay," She cupped his face in both her palms and pressed her lips against his in a series of affectionate kisses.

"Nah, it ain't."

She squealed in surprise as he flipped her onto her back without warning and mouthed his way down her belly before hooking his arms under the back of her thighs. He wrenched her towards his face and dived in, his tongue stroking a straight line along her slit. Carol's eyes rolled into the back of her head as his mouth lavished her with attention. She was shocked he was so eager considering his seed was still dripping out of her but she supposed Daryl had never been one to be squeamish. He upped his pace and turned his focus to her clit, sucking relentlessly and he pushed two fingers inside her, and stroking a fire in her walls that had her thrashing against him. She was going to snap, she could feel it building fiercely with each passing second. She couldn't catch her breath and clung onto his hair for dear life as if she could possibly bring him any closer to her. It only took a few more flicks of his tongue before she unravelled, her head flew back into the pillow and her mouth opened in a silent scream, the noises escaping her were nothing but weak trembling whimpers.

When he felt like she had come down from her high Daryl finally emerged from between her legs, a proud grin adorned his face. Carol looked down at him with heavy eyes, unable to stop the dazed expression and tremors that still wracked her body. He brought his palm up to his mouth to wipe away the remains of their releases and threw himself down beside her with a heavy thud.

"Fuck," she sighed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at her with an amused grin. "Fuck," he agreed as he dived forward to catch her lips with his once more.

"What was that?"

He shrugged at her question. "I did say I'd go down first didn't I?"

She couldn't help but laugh, that seemed like a lifetime ago. A time when she never thought in a million years she would actually have Daryl Dixon go down on her, and now here they were. She pulled back the duvet and they both climbed under, curling into one another he held her close and buried his face into her hair.

"You can stay for a while right? Maybe the whole night?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded into her curls, he wished he could stay here with her forever, just the two of them. But he had a war to win, he had to make sure those bastards were gone, not for what they had done to him but for what they had done to his family. He needed to make sure that they could never hurt her. But all of that could wait until tomorrow, for all everyone knew he was still at The Kingdom anyway.

"'Course I'll stay the night."

He squeezed her protectively in his arms and watched as she drifted into a peaceful slumber, he'd keep her safe from anything, her guardian angel.


End file.
